doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Series 8 (PhantomLord2001)/Twelfth Night
Twelfth Night is the series premiere of the Eighth series of Doctor Who. It is the first full-length TV story to feature Peter Capaldi as the Twelfth Doctor, and also introduces the Besadii. Plot Inside the TARDIS, the Twelfth Doctor inputs a string of unknown coordinates into the command console, a manic grin on his face. Clara asks the Doctor if he's okay, and where they were going. The TARDIS starts up, and they take off. Clara asks Jack if they could rely on this "New Doctor". Jack tells her that he knew the Doctor in both his Ninth and Tenth incarnations as well, so this Doctor should be a nice guy. The Doctor turns to face them, and tells them that their next destination was a mystery, but before he can finish, he suddenly collapses, doubled over in pain. Clara goes over to help him up. The Doctor informs her that he was suffering from regeneration trauma, a "nasty side-effect to regeneration." He suddenly begins talking in the voice of his First incarnation, referring to Clara and Jack as "Barbara" and "Ian", then says in the voice of his Third incarnation, "Reverse the polarity of the neutron flow!" while gesturing wildly towards the TARDIS console. He then says, "Fantastic!" "Allons-y!", and "Geronimo!" in quick succession. Suddenly, the TARDIS comes to a stop. The Doctor, still talking like his other incarnations, staggers off to another room. Clara looks after him, looking worried. Jack advises her not to be worried. The both of them step out of the TARDIS, where they are parked in front of a reflecting pool. Jack points out that it was the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool, and that they were in Washington, D.C. in the United States. Suddenly, they are surrounded by a group of Secret Service agents. The lead agent, who identifies himself as Agent Young, demands to know why they parked in an "illegal parking space" and asks what the "big blue box" is. Clara tells Agent Young that it was the TARDIS, and informs him that it belonged to the Doctor. Young stares back at her, and says he has no idea what she's talking about. At that moment, an older man in a military uniform walks up to them and asks Young and his men to stand down. The military man identifies himself as Colonel Bill Hartman, UNIT's liaison to the U.S. Department of Defense. Hartman asks if he could see the Doctor, but Clara tells him that he was "indisposed at the moment." However, at that moment, the TARDIS doors fly open, and the Doctor is standing there, wearing a completely new outfit: a navy blue sports jacket, matching pants, black dress shoes, and a black button-down shirt. In his hand is an open bag of jelly babies. He comments that the regeneration trauma had subsided, and that all he needed was a snack. He offers the jelly babies to everyone; Clara, Jack, and Colonel Hartman all take one. Clara asks the Doctor if he's feeling okay, to which the Doctor replies he's "jolly good!" Hartman tells the Doctor that President Obama was very keen to meet him. Hartman dismisses the Secret Service agents. Agent Young stares after them suspiciously. The Doctor, Clara, Jack, and Hartman all enter the Oval Office, where President Obama is waiting. He enthusiastically greets the Doctor and his companions with a handshake, saying that he'd been looking forward to meeting him for a long time. The Doctor offers him a jelly baby, which he accepts. He then pulls out a file left over by President Richard Nixon, stating that Nixon gave him high praise. He then offers to give the Doctor and his friends a tour of D.C. led personally by him. Cast *Peter Capaldi as The Twelfth Doctor *Jenna Coleman as Clara Oswald *John Barrowman as Captain Jack Harkness *Reggie Brown as President Barack Obama *Henry Cavill as Agent Young *Lance Henriksen as Colonel Bill Hartman Reception Trivia *This is the third TV story to feature a U.S. President, (fourth if one counts President Obama's first appearance in The End of Time) and the second to feature a real-life U.S. President. **This is the second TV story to feature current U.S. President Barack Obama, with the first being in Part 1 of The End of Time, though that time his face was not shown and archive audio was used for his speech instead of the actor. Quotes Category:Under Construction Category:PhantomLord2001 Category:Series 8 (PhantomLord2001) stories Category:Stories set in the United States